


Aureate

by redbluebox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ?? i'll let you decide if you agree with that one, Character Analysis, Character Study, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demon Sex, Don't copy to another site, Immortality, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post Season 2, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Sex, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, i mean it's not graphic but you wouldn't want to read it with your grandma, it's my overly-pretentious-under-developed attempt at it anyway, season 2 sucks but it makes for great fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluebox/pseuds/redbluebox
Summary: "He clutches at Ciel’s waist, fingers sliding over velvety flesh, and drags him closer, not in the mood to wait around. Ciel’s expression flashes with surprise at the sudden movement. And when it does, he looks likehimagain, the earl, not the demon that takes the form of that previous self. There’s something so raw and defenceless in the reaction, something human that Ciel doesn’t usually possess. He looks—just for a split second—as though he’d do anything Sebastian asked of him."





	Aureate

The brightness is what strikes Sebastian as unusual when he first opens his eyes. It shouldn’t be so light—the curtains shouldn’t be open—and yet the window is lit up and the walls are washed with a glowing, golden lustre. The curtains hang at the edges of the room, doing nothing to help cover the expanse of glass that stretches from one wall to the other. It seems to be no later than the early stages of sunrise. Once his eyes adjust to the light, he can see the sky from beyond the shadowed mountains, streaked pink and apricot, the sun edging shyly out from behind cloud-swathed summits. The scene looks unnaturally colourful, as if somebody has spilt palely pigmented inks over the sky and then let the streaks seep out into one another. He can faintly hear muffled birdsong from outside.

It’s only when he finally clears his senses of sleep that he notices that he’s being watched.

Ciel is sitting up behind him, sheets gathered around his waist like white robes, his expression thoughtful. Sebastian rolls over to face him.  
“You forgot to close the curtains,” Ciel says, words rounded with a sleepy softness.  
“I know.”  
“Since when have you started making mistakes?”  
“I’ve been making them for a while, now.”

Ciel smiles at that and moves so that he’s leaning close to where his demon lies, eyes glowing a warm red as he gazes down at him. Sebastian turns his head to look away. His skin has been chilled overnight by the crisp, cool air, and weak sunlight has begun to make tentative attempts at warming where it falls on his body.  
“The light woke me up, Sebastian.”  
“It woke me as well.”  
“Where’s my apology?”  
“I’m deeply sorry.”  
“I’ll forgive you, just this once,” Ciel says, mirth lacing his tone. “How very human that you should be stirred from sleep by something so trivial.”  
“You must know that I am not as demonic as I once was.”  
“No, you’re not,” he muses, shifting slightly. “That is true.”

One slender leg loops its way around Sebastian’s hip and Ciel rises so as to straddle him. Sebastian is compelled to look up, unable to resist the sight of his master sitting in such a provocative position, and is rewarded for his weakness. Ciel is undeniably beautiful, and impossibly more so at this moment, bathed in golden light that makes him incandescent. His eyes are lidded and warm, softened in the hazy lighting, and his high cheekbones and dewy lips help to suggest a heavenly innocence that Sebastian knows is false. Pressed against his own, Ciel’s skin feels feverishly hot. He is as slender as ever, the curve of his hips following from a delicate waist, his collarbones sharp enough to cast dark shadows over his skin, legs lissom and yet strong enough to hold Sebastian in place as he settles himself down. If the sky outside is a clumsy mix of inks then Ciel is a finely worked watercolour, perfectly detailed in an array of pinks, creams and blues. His mouth, smudged cerise, opens to speak, and Sebastian finds himself eager to hear his voice.

“You look a little like you want to eat me.”

It’s not at all what he expects. Ciel says it lightly, suggestively, but it still unsettles Sebastian. They don’t bring up that aspect of their relationship much anymore unless it’s necessary, so for him to make a blasé comment in this setting is unusual. It’s so jarring that it ruins the moment and he’s tempted to push Ciel off of him. He feels a strange urge to react furiously bubbling up inside of him and so fixes his focus onto the view outside until that begins to subside. The sky is a deeper pink now, russet-raspberry, like sunset, but the birds continue to cry out the announcement of the start of a new day. He huffs out a sigh.  
“You know I’m not able—”  
“—Don’t get so worked up. I’m only joking,” Ciel says, smiling gently. Sebastian’s chance to reply is cut off by Ciel leaning in and kissing him, hard enough to bruise human lips. There’s no hesitation from Sebastian in reciprocating the kiss, despite the unease that sits heavy in the back of his throat. He knows there will be a thousand—a million—more to come, but he can’t ever quite shake the thrilling-sickening-unsettling feeling left over from Ciel’s mortality, that if he doesn’t cherish each moment then it will end up being the last one.

They pull apart, not so much to breathe but to look each other in the eye. The air around them is cool enough to strike a contrast to their heated skin, human forms reacting to their physical contact. Ciel is flushed a roseate hue and he does then gasp as he did back in the human days, a leftover reaction he hasn’t curbed, balmy, warm breath brushing over Sebastian’s lips in a way that turns his blood to fire. He clutches at Ciel’s waist, fingers sliding over velvety flesh, and drags him closer, not in the mood to wait around. Ciel’s expression flashes with surprise at the sudden movement. And when it does, he looks like _him_ again, the earl, not the demon that takes the form of that previous self. There’s something so raw and defenceless in the reaction, something human that Ciel doesn’t usually possess. He looks—just for a split second—as though he’d do anything Sebastian asked of him. Upon glimpsing that, something deep within him breaks and tenses and snaps, and he grips so tightly onto Ciel that he cries out in shock and wrenches himself from Sebastian’s grasp, shattering the illusion.  
“Fuck, what's the matter with you?”  
“…You don’t usually mind if I’m rough.”  
“There’s rough and then there’s feral… look, forget it. I’ll let you have me if you want me, but don’t destroy me completely, alright?” His gaze is strange and curious, but he settles himself back down on Sebastian’s lap.  
“Yes. Understood.”

And he does want him. He always wants him, constantly, but it’s never quite the same. His desire is, however, strong enough to let him ignore Ciel’s red, red irises as he slides closer to Sebastian, mouth tilted into a sweet smile, movements slow and careful in the same way a predator stalks its prey. As is with all demons. Sebastian cuts to the chase and presses their lips together, his eyes closed and his senses deliberately dulled, a blind kiss. Ciel seems pleased by this. He melts into Sebastian’s chest eagerly, nails trailing down to his hips, and when Sebastian reaches down to his length he lets out a breathy gasp in encouragement. It sounds submissive, almost _human_ , vulnerable and concupiscent. The realisation makes Sebastian feverishly aroused. He tries to brusquely flip them over so that Ciel is lying beneath him, but Ciel stops him, suddenly stalling.  
“You _do_ still love me, don’t you? Even after everything?”  
“I… of course,” he replies, confused by Ciel’s hesitance, and kisses his jaw to try and distract him again. Ciel bats him off and stares at him, eyes wide and vermillion.  
“Do you want _me_ , though?”  
“ _You_?”  
“You’re not that stupid, Sebastian, you know what I mean. Myself as I am now.”  
“I care for whatever you are, my lord.”  
“But do you _really_ want me as a demon or do you want me as what I used to—”

And _oh_ , it’s too close to hitting the truth, so Sebastian cuts him off in the same fashion with a kiss. Ciel lets out a surprised noise but doesn’t object or pursue the matter any further; _good, good, you don’t want to think about the answer too much, and nor do I—_

The sky outside has become red and bleeding. Golden skin has now turned crimson. The earl allows himself to be pushed down into the sheets, and they drown themselves in his moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this or at least found it interesting. If you have any queries or feedback or criticisms, please air them in the comment section below!
> 
> I set out to make this a rather fluffy and far longer read, but ultimately it took a different turn and I jumped ship to this version. A lot of agonising and editing later, I finally think it's decent enough to post, at least. I really like thinking about the different variations their relationship could have, so I hope I displayed this one form at least slightly convincingly. Anyways, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (please note that the spellings used are British English)
> 
> **find me on tumblr at [red-blue-box](https://red-blue-box.tumblr.com/) !**


End file.
